All I Ask
by DebeeBee
Summary: Inspired after Adele's song. Tony DiNozzo goes to London to reconnect with his past to help make sense of the future. What he finds is more than he could ever of imagined
1. Chapter 1

**All I Ask after Adele's song**

* * *

Tony DiNozzo Jnr shuffled restlessly in his seat. He was only an hour into a 8 hours flight Washington to Heathrow, London. He just couldn't get comfortable.

He was on a week's vacation from NCIS. It was only 3 weeks before Christmas and Gibbs was seriously pissed at him for taking time out. However NCIS director Leon Vance must of seen how much in need Tony was and much to his stunned surprise had signed off on his leave.

Tony sighed and rolled his shoulders. He so badly needed this break. His life felt suffocating. He needed air to breathe and he couldn't do that in DC.

His mind turned to Zoe Keates his girlfriend of just over a year. The ATF agent was his old partner from Philadelphia. She was a serious blast from the past.

She had reappeared when Tony was at a very low ebb. She had been good for him, had helped fill the void left by..NO he wouldn't think of her. Just lately the small things were beginning to jar. Lack of sleep, owing to her being scared of the dark. There were definitely more downs than ups.

Tony rubbed his eyes and settled back his mind drifting to recent events. One that had shaken his life to it's very foundations.

He and McGee his friend and fellow agent had been called to the Sudan to rescue a bunch of doctors. While there he encountered his old flame Jeanne Benoit. Her husband David was in peril. He had thankfully been rescued.

He thought of another rescue mission in Africa one done with reckless abandon.

"Excuse me sir? Would you like a drink?"Tony numbly shook his head. Alcohol would make the whole situation worse.

8 years before flashed thru his mind. Jenny Shepard responsible for the whole mess. Jeanne, Ziva his former partner. They had grown very close the summer Gibbs retired to Mexico. Yet he had lied to her while undercover and hurt her.

Jeanne and her sudden reappearance had sent his life into a tailspin. Forgotten feelings and emotions had been awakened. He genuinely thought he loved Zoe but in comparison to Jeanne those feelings were nothing.

Then there was that whole other mass of confusion and hurt he'd spent two years burying.

Tony drifted off into an exhausted slumber. He could feel the scorching heat, could see her beauty. Dark chocolate eyes so full of sadness. Tumbling, dark curls that his hands itched to bury themselves in.

He could see the orange grove. Could smell her scent, taste her warm, moist, lips. He sipped on them like a man quenching his thirst in the desert. SOMALIA.

He jerked awake. He was coated in a fine film of sweat. He headed to the bathroom splashed his hands and face. Much like he had when he told Gibbs he felt that had made a mistake only it wasn't his to make. These memories were just too painful.

Tony stumbled back to his seat and accepted a bottle of water, smiling his thanks. No flirting this flight, he had enough women in his head.

Where was he? Jeanne Benoit, yes he did love her 8 years had helped him to mature from the immature, frat boy."The man you are becoming Tony needs a woman" the exotic, accent drifted thru his mind.

Tony remembered the summer before Jeanne. Gibbs had retired to Mexico. He and Ziva David the former Mossad liaison officer had become close friends. Movie nights, after work drinks. Impromptu piano lessons.

All ended when Gibbs returned and Tony was given the mission to get close to Jeanne. He had hurt Jeanne, himself and Ziva. He could see she was concerned about his health. Then hurt by his lies.

It had all crashed and burned. Tony DiNardo was who Tony had wanted to be in another lifetime. The whole vendetta that Jenny Shepard had against Jeanne's father an international arms dealer had ended badly for everyone

Jeanne had accused him of murdering her father. Thankfully it was dismissed. That wound still hurt.

However after the flight home from Sudan she had given him a lingering kiss on the cheek and he felt peace. It had also reminded him of another similar kiss given after another rescue mission. .One much more personal. .Another lady he had loved and lost.

Tony scrubbed his hands over his face. He felt so old and worn out. Like he had nothing left to give. He was a shadow of his former, happy go lucky self.

What was it he had said to Ziva? The heart wants what it wants. Exactly who and what did Tony and his battered heart want? He hoped on this trip to England to trace his late mother's roots he found out. Or at least gained some peace of mind.

Tony had no idea what fate had in store for him.

* * *

 **Please review... Let me know what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**

 **Thanks for all the kind reviews on here and to Sarah Gabrielle for her input but most of all thanks to Athena for all her help and encouragement and without who this wouldn't of been published**

* * *

 _ **December 2015**_

Ziva David stared out of the window at the river Thames running by. It would of been scenic in the summer. But on a cold, dark winter afternoon in December it felt bleak.

"Why the huge sigh "asked a slightly accented voice. Ziva turned to see her good friend former Interpol agent Monique Lisson carrying a tray with two cups of tea.

She handed Ziva her cup and motioned for her to take a seat.

"Nothing I am just missing the sunshine". She took a sip of her tea.

"Well if you wanted sunshine you could of gone anywhere. Not London in December". Monique sank down on a huge, leather armchair.

Ziva shrugged. She felt adrift lately, disconnected from her life. Maybe because of the date..

Monique studied her friend she hadn't seen Ziva in over a year. Had gotten a phone call out of the blue. Ziva was still beautiful her hair was longer almost to her wore an air of sadness. Like an invisible cape.

Ziva could feel her friend's scrutiny and tried to ignore it. Monique had inherited an apartment in London from a family relative and it felt like the right time to get away from Israel.

"Zivi talk to me you're too quiet. What is going on with your job at the school?"Monique put down her cup and brushed a hand thru her hair.

"Nothing Monique, they know I am tired and gave me two months leave. I want to visit a few places, see old friends. Travel Europe Spain, Greece. i love Santorini maybe even Paris again." PARIS.

Unbidden images shot thru her mind like a movie reel. A handsome laughing face, beautiful green eyes. A sidewalk cafe, sightseeing, speeding round on a vespa. Sharing a bed..

"Ziva your hands are shaking, give me that cup. Are you ok?"She knelt down beside the woman she loved like a little sister. This wasn't the Mossad cold blooded assassin she had met 15 years before. This Ziva was a broken, wounded bird. So fragile, she had changed almost beyond recognition since her father dying and leaving America.

"I am FINE Monique please do not jetlagged and if you do not mind I will go and rest." She stood patted her friend's hand and went to the guest room.

Monique picked up the cup and stared after her. If she knew one thing Ziva was stubborn as hell. She would have to be patient and let her speak in her own time.

Ziva lay down on the comfortable bed. Trying to stop her traitorous had she mentioned Paris? It held so many magical memories. Unlike Berlin where good and bad merged together.

She needed to face them instead of burying them. Trying to wipe NCIS and a very special agent from her heart and mind was slowly killing her. 8 years of her life was huge a quarter of it in fact.

 _ **PARIS 2010**_

Tony DiNozzo leaned lazily on the counter listening to Ziva arguing eloquently in french with the hotel concierge. Deux?Two she kept repeating. He jumped as she snapped up the room key muttering couchon pig?! Then stormed off to the elevator. Tony barely made it in time before the doors closed.

Ziva studiously ignored Tony or tried to. "Woah my ninja, what's going on?"She gave him a death stare. "There is only one bed in the hotel room" she ground out thru clenched teeth.

Tony swallowed nervously. He hoped the sofa was comfortable. Ziva moved quickly towards the hotel room leaving a dazed Tony to follow her.

The hotel room was the picture of Parisian elegance. The room was dominated by a huge bed. Tony looked frantically for the sofa and almost choked. It was small and a chaise lounge. Good luck with that DiNozzo. He felt his back protest already.

Ziva was busy going thru her small suitcase she got what she needed and headed to the bathroom firmly closing the door.

Tony sank wearily on the bed and toed off his shoes. He was exhausted, he knew no more as his head hit the fluffy pillows.

Ziva emerged from her shower feeling somewhat revived. As she dried her hair with the towel she came to a standstill.

Fast asleep on the bed his mouth slightly open Anthony DiNozzo was oblivious to the emotions he was rousing in the probationary agent.

Tony looked so much younger and peaceful in sleep. Her heart squeezed painfully. Things had been strained since her return from Africa. She didn't know who she was made her feel things she thought had died. Anger, self-loathing, gratitude and yes love.

She moved to stroke his face realized what she was about to do and dropped her hand. She needed to mend things between then maybe now was a good time to start.

Tony drifted awake to something tickling his face and a familiar and it reminded him of.. He turned Ziva's beautiful dark curls were spread across the pillow. He swallowed she was actually IN the bed next to him asleep.

So it seemed the issue of sleeping on the sofa had been resolved. He had hoped they could get back on track with this trip. Back to something familiar.

He eased himself quietly out the bed careful not to disturb the sleeping ninja. He glanced at his watch he had been out for two hours. Time for a shower, food and some sightseeing maybe he could sweet talk Ziva into joining him. Yes the city of lights was just what was needed. That and the DiNozzo charm who could resist.

Ziva awoke to the sound of the shower and Tony singing Sinatra Fly me to the moon. She smiled got out of bed and dressed quickly. Tony was about to be surprised.

Tony emerged from the bathroom looking extremely handsome in jeans and swallowed she loved him in casual clothes. He always wore designer suits now at work. She thought he looked very sexy in casual attire.

"Ahh Miss David you're awake and ready for action ". Ziva frowned. Action? Tony blushed. "I mean sightseeing that's if you're interested." He stammered. Ziva smiled." Yes Tony but do not whine when I have had enough". The huge smile that lit up his face proved her decision to be more pleasant was the right one.

They headed out into the beautiful city and its sights.

Ziva tried to pretend not to notice Tony was taking her photograph so she gazed off into the distance trying to keep a straight face.

Tony gazed at the beautiful image of Ziva on his camera. She looked radiant, different to the shell of a woman who they had dragged back from the hell of Somalia a few months before. His heart contracted painfully. Them months thinking she was dead drowned on The Damocles.

"Hey DiNozzo are we going to eat or starve? I am hungry ". A huge grin broke out across his face things were definitely improving. Paris seemed to agree with his ninja.

"Food Miss David now you're talking. Lead on mademoiselle." He headed to the vespa. He had sweet talked Ziva into hiring one to get around. Despite her protests he knew she loved speeding around the streets of Paris free from dead bodies, rule 12 and Gibbs.

They went casual for their meal at a bistro style restaurant that Ziva knew of. The food was delicious washed down with a bottle of Merlot. Tony felt a connection to Ziva he hadn't felt since that summer before Jeanne, Jenny's death, Rivkin and the summer from hell had gotten in their way.

Ziva's sparkling brown eyes looked into his."Here's to Paris" he toasted. She clinked his glass. "Paris." she replied huskily. Something special was happening she could feel it she felt young, carefree. Just enjoy Ziva, she told herself let it be.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading... Please review and let me know what you think**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the favourites, follows and reviews. Really surprised but pleased at response.**

* * *

 **December 2015**

Ziva woke up to darkness. London she thought not Paris. Tear tracks stained her face. She never used to cry the last two years had made up for the previous 31.

So much had changed in the last 5 years she felt like life was defined by Pre Somalia and Post Somalia. Now her life before Eli David's death and after it. The last two years had changed her beyond belief.

Making Tony leave her was the hardest decision she had ever made. She wasn't worthy of his love or devotion. Do this for him. TONY not Gibbs let him find someone better more deserving of his unflinching loyalty and love. She was too damaged. How many times can you put broken pieces back together?

She heard music drifting thru the wall Monique was a huge Adele fan and had been playing her new album 25 on loop. Underneath that facade lay a romantic.

The song All I Ask reminded her so very much of her and Tony. Tiva as Abby had nicknamed them. Their time in Israel, those magical 5 days together.

Ziva stood up and stretched. Tony had found a new love and moved on like she had wanted him to. Her own fault she had wished it. What was the saying? Be careful what you wish for you might just get it.

 _ **PARIS 2010**_

After the meal Tony asked Ziva to take a walk. "Do you trust Miss Dah-veed?" Ziva smiled. "With my life." Tony choked up and cleared his throat. "This may seem cheesy but would you do the honor of coming on a cruise down the Seine with me?" Her eyes seemed to glaze. Bad move, DiNozzo he berated himself.

Ziva blinked. "Yes Tony" she said simply. They headed to the Eiffel tower and caught the boat. It was cold Ziva sat close to Tony who went to cuddle her for warmth; she nodded her permission. Watching the lights go by.

It was an experience out of time for both. Ziva pointing out The Notre Dame, The Louvre and various other landmarks the hour went too quickly.

They headed back to where the vespa was parked. Ziva cuddled into Tony glad of his body heat.

Back at the hotel room their earlier easy understanding seemed to evaporate. Tony felt awkward wishing he had brought pyjamas not that he owned any!

He quickly stripped to his t-shirt and boxers. Ziva was wrapped like a mummy in a silk wrap.

"Tony". She muttered. "Yes Ziva I'll keep to my side of the bed don't worry my ninja." Ziva smirked. "Thank you for today it was special. I...I needed it." Tony turned to stare at the Israeli beauty slightly stunned but touched. "No Ziva thank YOU it was special to me too. Goodnight my probette." Ziva chuckled.

Tony awoke to the sound of Ziva crying and thrashing frantically in her sleep. She was obviously having a nightmare most likely to do with her recent capture.

"Ziva come on sweetcheeks you're safe." She gradually became aware of her surroundings and was mortified. She hid her face in her pillow. "Hey it's only me. I have them too, so get over yourself."Ziva snorted and became aware of Tony bringing her a glass of water. She gulped greedily suddenly sensing a soothing motion on her back.

"Thanks." Tony nodded he climbed into the huge bed and beckoned for her to join him. Ziva hesitated there was nothing she wanted more but what if...

"Sleep ninja, that's all. I am saving myself." Ziva giggled and cuddled up much like when they were undercover a lifetime before.

Tony moaned in pleasure. Don't stop, warm lips kissed his chest. He grabbed at his tormentor. Ziva what the hell?! Was she asleep? Dark, stormy eyes met his, flickered away. She made to turn Tony gently grabbed her."Ziva of course I want you, I always have but now is not the right time you're still healing."

Ziva grabbed his face and shut him up the best way possible by kissing him and my WHAT a kiss. Her head whirled. Tony clasped her face and gentled the kiss, his tongue slipping easily into her mouth. Teasing, stroking driving Ziva insane. He wanted her even when Jeanne was around he still checked her out. Looking down her shirt as she disarmed a bomb

As he unwrapped Ziva like the gift that she is. He silently remembered their conversation from that time. She was definitely worth dying over.

Ziva attacked him pulling his t-shirt over his head. Her hands were all over him. Tony eased back something felt off as much as he wanted this, her, this felt too rushed.

He stared down at her she was wearing a silk slip that matched her wrap and went beautiful against her dusky skin. "Ziva calm down'' He caught her hands gently."We do this my way sweetcheeks slow and easy. Ok?" He bent down and slowly began to tease her lips. Loosely holding her hands.

Ziva caressed his face like she had wanted to earlier looking into his green eyes seeing a mixture of emotions she couldn't and didn't want to define.

"Tony when I was in Somalia some things happened to me that.." Tony stilled and went to move his weight off her. She grabbed his arms. She needed him, needed to explain.

"Listen to me they hurt me in ways you cannot imagine and I cannot talk about. But you I trust. You came for me, did not give up." A single tear trickled down her face. Tony gently wiped it away overcome with emotion.

"Ziva if this gets too much just tell me anytime I'll stop." She sat up and pulled her slip over her head. The time for talking was over. She needed this, to forget to the horrors of Africa and just feel. Tony was the perfect man she had feelings for him almost from the start and him risking his life had only deepened them.

Tony was a gentle, sensitive lover. He made Ziva feel like she was made of spun glass. When he finally entered her after what felt like hours of worshipping her body kissing her scars he did so very slowly. Ziva held his gaze feeling a connection so deep she was shaken. Then he began to move and oh my...DiNozzo certainly lived up to his reputation.

The next morning Ziva woke to her head on Tony's chest. Memories of warm, tender caresses made her blush. Time for a shower and a reality check. She went to move and was stopped by Tony. "Ziva don't run. You can't we have a witness to collect a job to do. Last night meant something to me if you don't wish to talk about it's fine."

"Thank you Tony I am well aware of what our assignment is. As for last night let us just say what happens in Paris stays in Paris." She grabbed her wrap tightening the belt she headed to the bathroom.

Tony gazed after her slightly stunned but not surprised by her stance. Last night he had made love it was not sex and he thought maybe she felt that way too. Now it felt like the old Ziva was back.

Just take it nice and easy she's been through a lot. The DiNozzo charm will win her over. Tony smiled but it wasn't his usual one.

At the cafe Ziva sipped her coffee Tony had left her to have breakfast said he wanted to explore more and had taken off on the vespa after dropping her off. He had been teasing and carefree with her much like the night before. She would treasure their night he had made her feel like a woman again but it was a one time thing. She was a mess was undergoing therapy and she didn't want to burden Tony he had done enough for her.

Speak of the angel no devil yes that was it! Here he was as handsome as ever. He sat down and started to babble the mention of Jeanne Benoit made the hairs on her neck stand up. Maybe he too was drawing a line. OK DiNozzo got it she thought. Smiling she got on the back of the vespa. Paris really had been special.

The flight home was eventful Tony made various quips about how Paris had changed her and maybe it had. They delivered their witness Nora safely in one piece. Back in the Bullpen McGee asked who took the sofa Tony lied and said him.

Ziva asked why he lied Tony asked why she lied to Nora. Ziva raised her brow they were both acknowledging neither would ever reveal what really happened.

Tony was going thru his photographs. His favorite he said was one of Ziva and yes she did look pretty she admitted to herself.

Yes they would always have Paris and Tony would have a photo that over the years along with her bikini photos would bring him pleasure and also a tremendous amount of pain.

When he wrote his Bucket list one of the items was discuss Paris. It certainly didn't go the way he had wanted afterwards Ziva withdrew became a new version of herself more feminine which was no bad thing. Then came C. and EJ. Post-elevator Tony and Ziva their resignations him searching and finding her in Israel. Would Paris ever be discussed?

* * *

 **Thank you for reading… Please Review and let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**December 2015**

The black cab pulled up outside the world famous Savoy hotel in London. Anthony DiNozzo Jnr was staying in style no expenses spared. He had splashed out on this trip to cheer himself up and he was going to enjoy it he was determined.

Tipping the driver a twenty pound note he headed into the hotel struck by the beauty and grandeur. The hotel had had a major refurbishment in 2010 costing millions of pounds and it showed.

Tony got the key to his suite he was in one of the less expensive ones but it was still spectacularly decorated in Art Deco style. He set his suitcase down and admired his surroundings. Shame there was no one to share them with. Just at that his cell beeped a message from Keates hoping he had arrived safely and if he wanted to talk. Tony sent a brief reply. No he didn't want to talk he needed space to see if they had a future.

The more she pushed the more he retreated like a caged animal. Maybe he was being unfair but if he stayed just for the sake of being together they would both be unhappy. Zoe deserved better she needed someone who loved her completely. Tony didn't think he was that man at least not anymore.

Time for a drink he headed down to find the famous American bar a vodka martini would be most welcome.

* * *

Ziva relaxed with a glass of red wine in her hand. The sleep and reliving Paris had done her spirit good. She was updating Monique on her life in Israel. After Tony left Ziva had been doing some charity work and also worked at a school as a teaching assistant with young children which she loved.

Monique watched her face light up as she spoke. Who knew her friend would have such a bond with kids.

"So what about men?"Ziva almost choked on her wine. "Come on Zivi you're young, gorgeous what about Adam?"

Ziva's eyes darkened. "Adam is married now to a lovely German lady. He is happy and no there is no one special."

Monique offered her the wine bottle. "What about DiNozzo?" There she had said it! Ziva quickly topped up her glass.

"Tony has moved on. McGee emails me now and then, I begged him not to tell Tony and he keeps me updated. It must be serious it has been over a year."

Monique nodded saying nothing she could see the pain in her friend's eyes.

"Ziva what happened with the two of you? The man adored you I seen it with my own eyes. He spent months searching for you. So why are you heart broken and why is he with someone else?"

Ziva sniffed tears beginning to fall. She wiped them away impatiently. Benzona she thought in Hebrew she was such a sop no sap these days.

"I did not deserve him. He had already done too much for me. NO, Monique I know Tony and he had sacrificed enough for me. He deserves someone who has no baggage and he has found her. McGee says he is happy."

"What does this McGee know? Can he read minds? I'm opening another bottle." Little did Monique know how close to the truth she was. McGee had no idea how low Tony was. The class clown had hid it well.

Tony had spent the night being hit on by a very attractive blond 30 year old. She was on some reality show she said. Tony thought her English accent was cute but beyond being polite he wasn't interested the funny thing was the less interested he was the more eager she became.

"Listen Kelly it's been great but I'm jetlagged I need my bed." Her blue eyes looked at him like he was her next meal. "You're sure you don't want any company Anthony? The name is Kerry."

"No it's been great to meet you, maybe I'll see you again." Her hand trailed down his shirt. "You certainly will you are absolutely delicious. I love American guys." She kissed him on the cheek and walked away her hips swaying.

Tony shook his head if you had told him he would be turning sex on a plate down from a hot chick a few years ago he would of laughed. Time for bed DiNozzo, he laughed dryly.

* * *

Ziva felt tipsy her and Monique had drank two bottles of red wine. She picked up her cell phone and looked at the familiar number she had bought an english sim card for Europe it was a lot cheaper. "Hi you have reached DiNozzo Jnr leave me a message or miss out." Ziva rolled her eyes and choked at the sound of the familiar voice after two years. Drunk dialling she thought thru a drunken haze.

What was she supposed to say? Hello, two years too late. She laughed thinking of Hello from the other side. Oh Ziva you're drunk. She collapsed on the bed. Thank God he hadn't answered. He was across the ocean. She fell into a deep sleep, snoring once again like a drunken sailor with emphysema.

* * *

Tony lay in the huge bed and thought how nice it would be to have company but the days of a warm body were gone. Sex without emotion was soulless the frat boy had grown up. Sex with Zoe was fun, lighthearted apart from the handcuff situation which he had secretly hated and found humiliating especially in the Bullpen.

Was he really so lonely he had stayed with Zoe for convenience. He remembered Abby and her move on speech. She had seriously pissed him off that day. In fact it still did. Abby had no clue what he and Ziva had really meant to each other.

They had all moved on so easily apart from McGee who he knew missed her almost as much as he did. Even Gibbs she wants us to move on so we do. God Tony detested that phrase.

He planned a few days relaxing in London then going to see his cousin Crispian Paddington he wanted to visit Elizabeth DiNozzo's childhood home. Well one of them. He remembered sharing her photograph with Ziva and being stunned by her reaction instead of scorn she was warm, sympathetic. That which essential is invisible to the eye. It sure was but his heart certainly knew.

* * *

Ziva tossed and turned. Tony was there but just out of reach along with their baby she woke up her heart hammering.

Just a dream.

Only it wasn't. Two years before after Tony had left her heartbroken and headed for a break down Ziva decided to go into hiding so Benham Parsa couldn't find her.

Only she had been feeling ill for several weeks she went to stay with her Aunt Nettie her mother's sister. She had asked Ziva if she was with child. Shaking she peed on the stick as she had heard it called and sure enough it was positive. She was around 10 weeks according to the sonogram. Seeing that tiny heartbeat almost broke her heart.

Tony should be with her thru this she needed him. The thought of their child filled her with a mixture of joy and terrified for the future.

After a talk with Shmeil who she respected above all else and Nettie she decided to return to D.C to tell Tony he was going to be a father.

A further scan was scheduled at 12 weeks before she left and apart from losing Tony and her family members her heart broke once again. "I am sorry Miss David there is no heartbeat. Miscarriage is very common in the first trimester." Aunt Nettie held her as she sobbed for daring to hope and dream. After all wasn't it her who declared she didn't believe in happy endings?

Monique heard sobs from her guest room. Oh Ziva, she went in pulled the shaking, sobbing form close to her in a tight embrace.

"What is it and don't say you are fine! I'm frightened Ziva I have never seen you like this. Talk to me please." She wiped the matted curls off her forehead.

Ziva took a deep breath she needed to share this. "When Tony left Israel I was devastated I did not know which way to go. No turn is it not? Anyway I felt ill sickly and thought it was stress. I went to visit Nettie my aunt and she suggested I might be pregnant. She was right. "

Monique tightened her hold on her. Oh poor Ziva, more loss. She stroked her hair gently the action seeming to calm her down. She remained silent waiting for her to continue.

"I had a scan I was ten weeks and after discussing it with Shmiel and my aunt I decided to go back to Washington and tell Tony. Then just before I had another ultrasound and it revealed there was no heartbeat. Our baby was gone before it began. Much like Tony and I. Oh Monique they say you cannot miss what you have never had but I do. I dream of her I know it was a girl. My hair, green eyes. So pretty."

Monique stayed with her friend until she fell into an exhausted sleep. She had a long road of healing ahead.

* * *

 **Ok, that chapter was a bit sad. Please tell me your opinion**.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note**

 **Change on M rate for sexuall content you have been warned.**

* * *

London at Christmas time really was beautiful. Though not usually one for shopping Tony had spent the morning browsing the West End and all it had to offer he had bought a few small gifts for McGee, Bishop who was going thru a tough time of her own and Abby some kind of special aromatherapy oils from Harrods. Gibbs he decided not to bother and got Ducky a special tartan bowtie. He got Victoria Palmer a cute toy dog with huge eyes.

Tony was oblivious to a few admiring glances he was receiving from different ladies. Since Ziva left he had been a lot more active physically and it showed he had lost a lot of weight. He resembled the man she had met ten years before.

He had received a message from Keates saying she hoped his time away would help and they needed to talk. A conversation he was not looking forward to having.

Tony's father Senior was in Switzerland for Christmas he had been seeing a lady who actually seemed nice and decent the last six months. She was in her late 50s and was wealthy and attractive. Just his father's type.

Ziva was nursing a huge headache a combination of red wine, stress and too much crying. Monique was out she had gone for some groceries. Like Ziva she had inherited a lot of money and was independently wealthy. She was also a big believer in giving back inspiring Ziva with her charity work.

She vaguely remembered doing something stupid last night. Hello, oh my God she had drunk called? No dialled DiNozzo. Her head pounded even more. She hoped it didn't show on his cell.

In fact Tony had noticed a missed number on his phone. Seeing the 00 44 he wondered if he had given that Kelly girl his number. Was he really that drunk?

Maybe it was cousin whoever it was would call back if important. Right time for some lunch.

Monique had also been clothes shopping she showed Ziva a beautiful, deep burgundy dress. She then pulled out a dress from Reiss. The dress was elegant but it was the color that drew the eye a stunning red. She knew Ziva would look gorgeous in it.

"Oh Monique they are both beautiful but the second one is.." Monique passed it to her. "For you Ziva. Try it on no arguments. It is a belated birthday present the designer is one of Duchess Kate's favorites. It will suit you."

Ziva stared at herself in the mirror critically. The dress did suit her the color went well with her dark hair and skin tone. It was understatedly elegant. It dipped low at the back and clung to her epic ass.

"Wear it tomorrow. We're celebrating my birthday a meal and cocktails." Ziva looked up at her friend she knew it was her birthday but didn't know what their plans were.

"Anywhere in particular? The dress is gorgeous, thank you. I love it."

"Good now get dressed. We're going round Covent Garden market. You need some air, clear your head. We can eat out." Ziva did as she was told.

Tony had gone to the theater his hotel was near London's famous West End. He had seen The Jersey Boys the story of Frankie Valli and absolutely loved it. He liked the songs. Maybe a night cap the American bar was expensive but he loved the history of the place. Ian Fleming was a regular guest there back in the day. Had mentioned The Savoy in some of his James Bond novels. Sinatra, Dudley Moore a lot of his heroes had

Frequented the place. It gave him a buzz.

Ziva and Monique had been to Brasserie Blanc restaurant in Covent Garden for a meal. The French place was a favorite of Monique especially in the summer sitting on the roof top. The food was delicious and reasonable. They had been hit on by two professional gentlemen in their 40s. One in particular a lawyer named Sam seemed very taken with Ziva. He was attractive with dark hair, blue eyes and an athletic build. He had given Ziva his number disappointed she wasn't on social media. She had come off Facebook years before.

Ziva had enjoyed his gentle flirting but when he asked her out she froze. Monique had carried on the conversation and Ziva had politely taken his number not offering hers. It felt good to be appreciated as a woman but that was all she was ready for. The reckless, fearless ninja as Tony called her was long gone.

Tony was drinking the famous vesper martini he had enjoyed a couple when he spotted Kelly from the night before. Tony swallowed nervously She looked stunning but slightly low rent in a tight black dress that showed an awful lot of cleavage.

"Ahh Mr DiNardo looking as delicious as ever." She licked her plump, pink lips. Tony absently wondering if she had fillers done. He couldn't quite believe he had given her the name DiNardo it had just slipped out. Maybe it was reminiscing about Jeanne and the past.

"Ahh Kelly you must be a regular here?" Blue eyes narrowed slightly in annoyance.

"It's Kerry I took a chance you might be here Anthony a man as gorgeous as you shouldn't drink alone."

A few drinks later and not a wise choice Tony found himself exchanging wet, sloppy kisses with Kerry. The sound of his cell registered in his brain. He pulled away and answered. "Hey Dad. No it's fine." Tony ran his hand thru his hair. Ending the conversation he looked at the blond.

"Kerry I'm sorry but I'm in a relationship we shouldn't of just done that. You're a nice girl."

"Oh DiNardo cut the crap! Yes you're handsome but you're also old enough to be my father. Your loss it could of been fun." She gathered her purse and left the bar. OUCH thought Tony bedtime.

Tony lay in the huge bed drifting between sleep and consciousness he was in Israel again..

I'm fighting for you, Ziva."

"I know." Ziva whispered to him quietly.

She pressed her thumb gently on Tony's quivering lips and held it there until he settled. Stroking his cheek with tenderness, she let him weep silently as he knew he was fighting a losing battle. His heart and soul had just been poured out all over the fresh fertile soil in the olive grove and he was losing it...fast.

 _(Tony's thoughts)_

 _I'm losing her. God! How can this be happening? What is wrong with her? This isn't Ziva. This isn't Ziva rejecting me. She can't be. She can't leave me. I have no more pride. None. Zero. Zilch. Should I beg or will that make her run? I can't let his be how it ends before it ever begins. Was I nothing? That's how I feel. She is trying to dismiss me gently and she's awkward about it. What can I do? How can I make her stay? How can I make her love me the way I love her? I'm helpless. God...if you are listening, now would be a good time to turn up the volume on that old heaven to earth landline. I'm asking you, God...she is my soul mate. But you already knew that. She is leaving me and you already knew that, too. I don't ask you for much. Hell, er..sorry. I really never ask you for anything. But now is a good time to start, you know, those earth to heaven, heart to heart conversations called prayer. I'm begging God. I'm begging. Please don't let her leave. I can't...I don't want to live without her. Please don't let her break my heart again like she has so many times before. I promise, to you God...I will love her and cherish her. I will even marry her. Wow. I said the big "M" word. Yes! I'll marry her and make her forget all the pain. I'll make her smile again if it's the last thing I do._

"Tony." Ziva whispered to the limp, sobbing man in her arms. "Tony." she said again, but a bit louder that made him look up with misty blue-gray eyes.

Ziva took his hand in hers and led him thru the olive grove, slowly, as if she too, were cherishing these moments between them, knowing they'd be their last together.

"Let's walk for a bit before we go inside." she calmly mouthed the words as he followed her like a prisoner on death row following the prison warden to his execution. He was only happy to do so. He was happy even if he was really was going to his own execution. Why wouldn't he be? He was with HER, the love of his life, the one person who had truly stolen his heart 8 years ago, that first day she came into NCIS and caressed his body with her eyes. Those eyes, that pierced his heart and soul and forever owned him.

"Where are we going Ziva?" Tony was more calm now and tears no longer fell down his cheeks. His eyes were puffy but he could see up the hillside where she was leading him.

She led him to the cliff, where a lone tree stood at its edge, as if it were reaching up to the Maker. Several large stones were scattered around. They walked in silence as they approached the edge and they stood together, hand in hand, looking over the beautiful and vast country of Israel.

After a few minutes of silence, he faced her and cupped his hands around her small, delicate face. Her olive complexion glowed in the sunlight as the sun was starting to make its descent into the horizon and dusk would be upon them soon. The warm gentle breeze that blew at the top of the mountain felt good across his back and her hair flowed freely around his hands with every wisp of air that touched her beautiful face.

 _(Tony's thoughts) I wish we could stay here, right here in this very spot, forever._

Ziva smiled as she looked deep into his still glistening eyes. She knew how he felt and somehow, far inside the depths of her complex and scarred heart, she felt some of those same feelings, if not all of them.

 _(Ziva's thoughts)_

 _I love him. I am in love with Tony DiNozzo. I cannot tell him. I cannot be with him. My heart is in too many pieces to try a relationship. I would destroy him and that would destroy what is left of me. I have to let him go. I have to let everyone at NCIS go. I have to let my family go. I cannot look back or I will become weak and get pulled back to the place I am now. As much as I want to jump in Tony's arms and have him shelter me forever, I know he could not do that. He would bore quickly of the weakened me. I would be of no use to him...even if I just bagged groceries. I have to tell him. I have to tell him now. But...I cannot...until...until I show him what he means to me in a way he will understand. I will give him a memory to remember forever. All he has to do is close his eyes and he will always remember us...he will remember this day. He will remember our love forever._

Tony drew her close as his hands slowly made their way around her shoulders. They were inches apart and gazing into each other's eyes like they never had before. Tony brushed a long curl from her face and placed his right hand behind her head and pulled her towards him, kissing her forehead lovingly.

"I love you, Ziva.", he managed to keep his voice from cracking this time. "I want you to know there is nothing more that I want than to keep you here, in this very spot, with me forever."

Ziva looked up into his eyes. Oh, those beautiful blue pools of love and emotions, staring down into her being. A warm flush of sentiment and emotion flowed thru her, but she knew what she had to do.

"I know, Tony. I...I...I have feelings of love for you, too." She looked at the ground.

Tony cocked his head and smiled. "Good! I was afraid I'd have to keep looking in the mirror and telling myself 'I love you too, Tony'. He grinned and she looked at him with total trust, as if they'd never be apart again.

She looked around near the lone tree and briefly took in the beauty of the countryside, her homeland and she knew this was the day. It was the day she'd totally give him her heart...and then she'd have to take it away. The thought burned inside her as she knew how badly Tony would hurt, but she had to do it, to save herself.

Taking him by the hand, she led him to a soft patch of the sandy soil beneath the tree that would be 'Their Tree" forever. She sat down in the grass and he did the same, never taking his eyes off of her.

Squeezing his hand, she looked into his longing eyes and said, "I won't be going back with you, Tony. I cannot and be true to myself at the same time. But you and I are close. We have been close for a very long time...and Paris...it was amazing...but I want today...this moment... to last you the rest of your life...as it will last forever in mine." Tony gasped inwardly and she quickly put her mouth on his before he could say anything to object.

They kissed tenderly at first, each remembering their tastes and scents from Paris. But this was not Paris. This was Israel. Ziva's birthplace. Ziva's home.

Tender kisses turned into passion. Ziva pushed Tony back onto the grass and straddled him while never stopping her kissing him or coming up for air.

"Ninja... Shouldn't we take our clothes off before you mount me?" She slowly licked his face from his chin, over his firm lips, around his nose and then his cheek before reaching his ear, her target. She felt a guttural groan escape him as he tried to hide his obvious erection. She sat more firmly on him and wiggled as he totally gave in to her teasing. He threw back his hands putting them behind his head as he watched her with lust in his eyes.

Slowly slipping her shirt over her head, she reached around her back and unfastened her bra, letting her firm breasts out to their freedom. It was a short lived freedom as Tony removed his hands from behind his head and ever so gently he cupped each breast and with his thumbs, he slowly circled each nipple. Ziva moaned a little as she let him massage them as the heat inside of her rose with each stroke of his experienced hands.

He stopped briefly as he grinned at her erect nipples. "Well Ziva, I think it's safe to say that you are ready."

"Ready for what Tony?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow inquisitively.

"Ready to stop pretending, Ziva. You are ready to let go and make love to me. Admit it, my love. Just say it. I'm coming to terms that we are saying goodbye. I've come to terms that you are letting me have you...like this...for whatever reason. You are letting me have you and we are saying goodbye. It's ok. I want this. I will take your love back with me and live on it the rest of my life."

She studied his face for a moment and then rolled off of him and laid beside him. She curled into his arm and laid her head on his chest.

"Thank you Tony. Your words mean a lot to me. I am not good with words or expressing feelings. I know I've never felt like this for anyone and it is hard for me to tell you these things. It is not normal. It is not normal for me to have these feelings and it hurts that I am not ready. It hurts that I am hurting you because I am not ready and I have to fix ME."

Tony faced her while still cradling her and he softly pursed his lips to hers, drinking her in, feeling her succumb to his kiss. He felt that all too familiar twinge in his jeans. Moving his hands slowly over her shoulders, he felt her shiver. It was time.

He moved and was instantly at her waist, unbuttoning and unzipping her jeans with expert swiftness. She helped him slide the jeans to the wayside.

"Ahhh..." he said as he surveyed her beautiful olive skinned, toned body from head to toe, noting the absence of panties. "So...going commando?" he laughed.

"Commando? I am not a Commando. I am no longer a Mossad or NCIS agent."

Tony laughed hard and she smacked him in the arm. Hard.

"What is so funny?" Ziva directed at Tony who was still laughing.

"Oh my little Ninja. Commando means you are not wearing any panties."

"That is ridiculous. What does me not wearing panties have to do with me being a Commando?"

"Come here, you..." Tony said, as he stood and undressed in front of her. He watched as her dark eyes moved from his own, down to his chest and then to the place she longed to be. Tony's erection had her mesmerized. He stood in front of her just long enough to arouse her feminine desires and then knelt beside her, scooping her in his arms and kissed her hard on her mouth. She responded in kind by holding tight to his body and returning his affections with hers.

They fell together on the soft grass with nothing but "Their Tree" as their witness.

Tony rose above her and stared at the raven haired beauty laying before him. She was slowly touching her body with her fingertips, like a feather across her chest, her stomach, her inner core. He watched in amazement as Ziva, who knew her body better than anyone, began pleasuring herself in front of him. Another minute of this and he would explode. She watched his reaction to her motions and knew he needed relief soon.

He grabbed himself and began stroking in sync with her rubbing motions. A soft moan slipped thru her lips and he couldn't take it anymore. Tony lowered himself over her, gave her a sweet kiss and moved his mouth over her firm breasts. He lingered on each one as she moved her hips as if reaching for his. With both hands now on her breasts, he moved from one to another, kissing, licking and gently suckling each one. Ziva was glistening in a light sweat and her breathing became a little labored. She was almost ready. Tony knew it. He wanted to take her to depths so deep that it would take her a week to recover. He knew he had to make this one count...forever.

Ziva, enjoying his advances immensely, took him in her hand. She gently stroked him and he moaned as he continued his little party on her chest.

"Tony..."

"Mmm...?" he muttered.

"Come here. Closer...to me."

He did as she asked and their bodies met, with Tony on top of her. His weight shifted to his arms as he was tingling all over from the feel of her silky body under his. Kissing her sweetly, he smiled as he saw his reflection in her smoky brown eyes. She took him again in her hands and guided him into her as if she'd done it for him a million times before. He moaned as he entered her and she smiled up at him as she wrapped her long legs around him, pulling him even closer to her.

 _(Tony's thoughts)_

 _"She feels amazing and I'm going to lose it before we ever get started. Focus Tony, focus. I love her so much. I just want to please her._

Ziva stroked his face and back as he gazed into her eyes. He was gentle and slow, enjoying every movement within her tight body. She began to rock her hips in movement with his. They were one. They were as they should be, joined together in a moment in time.

She kissed him on his neck, teasing him with her tongue as he tried hard to maintain. She was too much for him and feeling that rush of heat generating from her loins enabled him to push harder and deeper into the core of her being. He was in control now. She whimpered and held him tight as each thrust brought them closer and closer to ecstasy.

"Tony... I am almost there. You feel so good inside me. Harder. Please...harder."

That was all he could take. Positioning himself even closer to her, he pinned her arms above her head with one hand and cupped her breast with the other and squeezed firmly. His thrusts became as fast as his breathing. He was scared of hurting her, his beautiful flower, but he couldn't stop even if he wanted to.

"Ziva, my beautiful soul mate...I love you. I love you." he spoke to her in desperation as he made love to her as no man ever had.

"I love you too, Tony. We are ok. We will be ok." she said as she held him tight and began grinding her hips into his even harder. As they approached the edge together, he looked into her eyes and smiled. He then kissed her hard and he barely heard her screams of pleasure over his own. He almost collapsed as his seed was driven deep into her.

They lay there together for a long time, with him still inside her until they both drifted off in a peaceful slumber for a few minutes until the chill of the early night air on top of the mountain had gotten to be too much for both of them. They helped dress each other in a sweet silence of two lovers that had truly consummated their two hearts into one. No matter where their lives now took them, they had Israel and all of it's memories underneath "Their Tree".

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

Ziva and Monique were at the Espa Life Spa at the Corinthia hotel for a full pamper package. Ziva's birthday, gift to her friend. As someone who was unfussy Ziva really enjoyed being pampered. The massage was amazing.

Several hours later after being waxed, facials, manis and pedis as well as having their hair done in the Daniel Galvin salon. She felt like a new woman.

"Ziva thank you. One of the best birthdays ever and we have tonight to look forward to yet." Monique had her swept up into an elegant up do. She looked gorgeous. Ziva's hair had been set in heated rollers and tumbled down her back in glorious loose waves reminiscent of a 40s movie siren.

"Yes what are the plans for tonight?" They got into the cab to head back to Camden. In London sometimes it was easier than driving plus the ladies had indulged in a Bellini cocktail.

Monique smiled waving hands with nails painted a deep plum that would match her dress. "The Savoy Grill for dinner and afterwards cocktails. After that we will see." She smirked, Monique was very private much like Ziva she often thought that's why they got on so well.

* * *

Tony had hit the gym pretty hard. All the vesper martinis were making him feel out of sorts. Now he felt sharp and clear headed. He had contacted an old buddy from New York who now lived in London. Dave was a doctor who had come to England to study fell in love and ended up moving here some 10 years before. They were meeting for dinner a few beers and a catch up. Tony was glad of some company he was even missing McGoo.

Ziva stared at her reflection. She hardly recognized herself. Apart from missions she had hardly got dressed up that much. All her life was the job and the last two years in Israel had hardly been glamorous. She looked simply radiant. Red was definitely her smokey eyes, red lips and matching nails. The dress with its simple front and low cut back held its own. Strappy black sandals and purse completed her outfit.

Monique looked as equally striking. " We are a long way from Colombia." Laughed Monique.

Ziva nodded unbidden memories of Tony saying she was an incredible woman flashing thru her mind. She swallowed a lump. "Come on mademoiselle your carriage awaits."

The Savoy Grill lived up to it's reputation the food was delicious. "So Miss Lisson where to next?" Ziva had indulged in two glasses of red after today she vowed the alcohol stopped.

"Well we have a choice but The American bar. They play jazz and if we want later I have reserved a table for the Beaufort bar it's very glam won numerous awards." Ziva nodded they headed into The American bar renowned for it's cocktails.

"I'm having a mojito." Monique sighed. "Oh Zivi you are in a famous bar and you still just want a mojito?"

"Yes Monique it is what I like." She sat down looking round her surroundings. Despite the huge refurbishment the bar had stayed true to it's original roots she liked it.

* * *

Tony had enjoyed his catch up with Dave and he had talked him into one drink at The American bar then an early night. No over indulging tonight. He made his way to the bar a familiar looking brunette catching his eye. He hadn't seen her for four years and she looked incredibly glamorous compared to Colombia but he could swear that was former Interpol agent Monique Lisson.

He turned to see her companion and felt every bit of air leave his lungs. There sitting across the room was the face of his dreams and nightmares. Ziva David looking incredibly beautiful in a striking red dress wearing make up that enhanced her dark, chocolate eyes and sultry red lipstick. As if sensing his gaze Ziva glanced up and felt her heartbeat begin to race. Their stare was similar to that when they had rescued her and poor McGee being a third wheel went for a Nutter butter.

"Here madame here's your mojito. Earth to Ziva." She turned in a daze and practically swallowed it in one go.

Dave had returned from the bathroom he had asked for a whiskey cocktails weren't his style. His attention was caught by Tony staring at two attractive women. One in particular was a knock out. Dark hair, tanned skin she was in her early thirties he guessed a little bit young but hey.

"She's gorgeous, shame I'm married."Tony picked up his drink and headed to a table. "She's an assassin." Dave burst out laughing, making Ziva once again glance over. "DiNozzo you're mental but she seems to like what she seeing must be your designer threads."

Monique sensed her friend's mood had changed and followed her gaze to where one very special agent sat.

Monique coolly stood up before Ziva could do anything she had headed for DiNozzo. "Well, well agent DiNozzo of all the bars in all the world. How are you?" She lent forward kissing him on both cheeks. Tony ever the gentleman returned the gesture.

"Monique I'm well thanks. Yourself and Miss Dah-veed how is she doing? It's been almost 3 years since I last heard from our mutual friend. I use that term loosely these days because friends keep in contact but not Ziva! She vanishes for months and then when you find her she lets you make an ass of yourself, she sends you packing. Then no contact thinking is she ill, married DEAD." He stopped abruptly talking in Dave and Monique' s horrified faces at his outburst. He swallowed his drink and headed back to the bar.

Ziva moved stealthily to the exit trying to make a get away. Monique grabbed her arm ready to shake her. Enough was enough.

"No Ziva you need to face him. That man is in torment. You have hurt him a great deal judging from his outburst just go talk to him. Before I kick your butt ninja or not."

Tony could smell her scent before she spoke. "Hello Tony. I know you must be as surprised as I am." Tony half turned. "Oh really Miss Dah-veed let's just say this ranks up there with thinking you were dead until a burlap sack being dragged off your head revealed you weren't." Ziva swallowed at his bitter tone and mention of Somalia."A mojito for the lady please. I take it you're not pregnant." His eyes raking her slender figure. Tears swam in her eyes he didn't know how cruel his words were.

"No I am not." Tony smirked and handed her the drink. Monique and Dave sat chatting at a nearby table.

"It is Monique's birthday perhaps we should.." Tony sat down at Ziva's previous table. "Nothing, nada, zilch for 26 months and you still don't want to talk. Oh Ziva you never change I'm waiting for the famous why are you here line. I am on vacation by the way not looking for you."

Ziva could hardly recognize this bitter, angry man as goofy, laid back Tony. He was as handsome as ever but seemed hard. His eyes raked her up and down. "You look beautiful by the way but too thin and you've aged." She hadn't really but he wanted to lash out, break glasses. What was fate doing first Jeanne, now Ziva who next EJ, Wendy again?

She just sat and didn't utter a word. Where was the ninja who would have had him strung up for talking to her this way? "I have hurt you yet again like numerous times Tony. I am sorry but I cannot do this it's too painful. Enjoy the rest of your vacation I am glad you have moved on and you are happy I made the right decision for us both then. I wish you and your girlfriend every happiness." She practically fled from the room closely followed by Monique.

Tony sat in stunned silence. How did Ziva know what was going on in his life?!Dave headed over and sat down somewhat bemused by it all.

"Your friend Monique has just given me a very brief history on you two. Wow but hey she is something." Dave was impressed. "She's a teacher now." Tony turned stunned. "Ziva?!" "Yes apparently she loves it staying with her friend for a few weeks then going round Europe. I even have a phone number Monique said you might want it. Hers not Ziva's."

Tony grinned he needed to think but at least he had a contact number. She couldn't just vanish again he needed answers.

Monique had taken Ziva into the luxurious Beaufort bar hoping it would provide a distraction. Ziva despite her hurt didn't want to completely ruin Monique's birthday despite her assurances. She went to the bathroom and repaired her make up.

The bar really was something else designed in opulent golds and black. It was quite busy. Ziva had another couple of drinks and felt the tension ease a little.

"I need to see him. Monique. I can't run and hide any longer." Monique stared at her friend making a snap decision she sent a quick message. A reply pinged back almost immediately. "Ok cinderella it is almost midnight and agent DiNozzo has agreed to see you. He will meet you in the lobby of The Savoy. I have plans, you have a key. Stay safe and just be honest with him."

Ziva kissed her friend on both cheeks and headed to meet Tony she felt sick.

Tony had been laid on his bed when he had received the message. He quickly put on his shoes left off his jacket and tie and headed down to the lobby.

Ziva waa already there looking beautiful but fragile. Since when did badass, ninjas look terrified. He felt a tightening in his chest. She had changed since Israel and another thing was obvious above the rage and bitterness. He still loved her, felt an overwhelming need to protect her. This made his attitude change slightly.

"Ziva. Would you like to come up to my suite so we can talk in private? " She blinked nervously. Taking a deep breath she nodded and followed him.

Tony's suite was impressive decorated in greys and shades of purple. Ziva sat on the edge of an armchair. She had taken off her high sandals but still felt tense.

She studied Tony he really did look wonderful. "You have lost weight yes? You remind of how you were ten years ago. You look good." This Zoe was a lucky lady.

Tony felt himself go slightly red. He was pleased she had noticed. He had always felt somewhat embarrassed over his weight it had gone up and down over the years.

"Yes I'm somewhat more active these days. Know what the gym looks like. What about you? Still in great shape."

Ziva shrugged. "Running still and when I get the chance swimming. I do not go to a gym much these days. Oh and yoga I practice that daily". She could see Tony blushing. Teasingly in a way that was very familiar she invaded his space

"Spill DiNozzo. Why are you blushing? Do you do yoga too? I know when I showed you the basics you were interested." She stared up at him and without thinking Tony grabbed her much like he had on the tarmac in Israel. He buried his hands in her gloriously soft, shiny hair. He had always loved her hair from the day he met her teasing him and when they were undercover. He brought his lips down on hers and oh God they were as soft and welcoming as he remembered. Ziva matched him kiss for kiss

It felt like forever but was probably just minutes. She pulled away breathless. Their chemistry was as hot as always.

Tony walked away trying to calm himself. "Look Ziva first I don't know what you have heard but yes I am with Zoe." Ziva felt tears begin to fall. She could no longer control her emotions like she used to had no need to.

"Ziva please don't cry. I came to London to clear my head Jeanne showing up shook me." Ziva looked stunned. Jeanne? "Don't, she's married now it's a long story. It's made me question my feelings and now seeing you well I know. Suppose that's something." He laughed dryly

"Tony I have not stopped loving you. I wanted better for you than me. I was too damaged when Tim told me you had met Zoe I was happy for you. As painful as it has been your happiness mattered more."

"Well you see Ziva that's were we differ. I wanted you and only you! NCIS be damned. Yes I missed my partner but I missed my ninja mourned her for a year. Went to a fricking mens group for support. Couldn't sleep for days. Had everybody worried sick. So how was that better?"

Ziva was openly sobbing now. She had no reply. She felt drained it was all too much. Both miles apart, hearts broken. What had been the point?

Tony was pacing oblivious to her distress. Caught up in old wounds. "I spent a full year feeling in limbo. Were you even alive? Abby told me to move on you weren't coming back. Funnily enough Keates came back that day. It felt like a sign. Enough DiNozzo. Time to MOVE ON. Jesus, do you know how much I hate that expression? " He turned stunned at her emotional meltdown.

Tony bent down and took her in his arms. The blame game was just killing them both. When she quietened he kissed her gently on the forehead.

"It's getting late Ziva. Are you free tomorrow? How about a date? Strictly friends remember the post elevator us? We got pretty good at it one time?"

Ziva blinked away her tears. "A date?"

"Yes be ready for noon.I'll meet you at Monique's." He seen Ziva into a cab and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.

Tony DiNozzo and Ziva David going on a date even as friends in London. Who knew, fate was a strange thing.


	7. Chapter 7

Ziva dressed nervously not sure what to wear. Going for smart, casual. Nice black pants, fluffy sweater and warm winter coat in a beautiful shade of blue. She had her hair up in a pony tail. Monique had arrived home at 10 a.m looking slightly worse for wear. Ziva felt giddy like a teenager on her first date. Friends, just friends she told herself. Hearing the buzzer she picked up the phone and buzzed him in. Monique lived in an exclusive apartment block near the Thames. She opened the door and took a big gulp of air. He really was gorgeous. He was wearing a chunky knit grey sweater and burgundy jeans with a grey flat cap. It was a different look but really suited him. The famous DiNozzo grin was in place his eyes sparkling. Ziva felt her heart speed up and her face flush. Get a grip. She told herself.

"Ahh Miss David are you ready for the adventure of a lifetime? Let me be your guide for the day. London awaits my fair lady." Ziva giggled, fastening her coat she picked up her keys and purse.

"Nice to know your ego is still intact Tony. Come on then." She felt like a young girl going to her prom.

Tony had planned part of the day. Ziva was going to love it. Somerset House was a stunning location for ice skating. Ziva was slightly surprised but pleased with his choice. She had been skating several times while living in the US and loved it. Ziva and Tony had a magical time skating he fell a few times before regaining his natural balance. Ziva held his hand and found herself feeling a sense of disbelief.

Tony smiled down at her squeezing her hand. "You ok there Miss David? Ziva smiled up into his green eyes. "Yes Tony I just cannot quite believe we are here. It is really strange. But good, I have missed you so very much." Tony swallowed and cleared his throat. "Me too Ziva, you'll never know how much. So McGee keeping in touch the sneaky son of.."

"Tony, please do not blame Tim. He emailed to say Jackson Gibbs had died. We then contacted each other a few times. I begged him not to tell you. You were happy you did not need me causing trouble."

Tony pulled Ziva over to the side to take off their boots. No, he was happy now. Before he was existing. He lent over and kissed Ziva on the forehead.

She smiled shyly. "Would you like a drink? Hot Chocolate with marshmallows if I remember correctly." Tony pulled her up by her hands. They headed to the Fortnum's lodge.

Ziva sipped her drink sighing happily. "So Ziva what next?" She looked at him blankly. "After London? Have you thought about coming to D.C to see some old friends?" She swallowed and looked down.

"No Tony I had not but now who knows? You are with Zoe and you have to see how you feel. I do not wish to assume."

"Ziva, I still love you. Right here being with you is what I want but my position hasn't changed. You have to decide if I'm what you want and that includes being back in the States. I have to talk to Zoe and end it I don't love her she deserves better."

Ziva fought back tears. She wanted to flee. "Tony I need time please do not spoil today. Can we just this time for us?"

He nodded not wanting to ruin their date.

Tony dropped Ziva back at Monique's and told her he would pick her up for 7.30 pm he was taking her to dinner. She frantically looked thru her clothes. An elegant black dress caught her eye. Perfect. It stopped just above the knee showing off her toned, tanned legs. Her hair she left down in wild, sexy curls. Silver hoops completed the look. Her make up was understated smokey eyes, nude lips.

Monique looked her up and down and smiled admiringly. "Wow Ziva! Go get him." Ziva smirked pleased with her response.

Tony had very carefully picked their night first he took her to the London Eye for a champagne experience. Ziva was entranced although she had been in the UK for 6 months with Mossad it was always working. Never no chance to relax always focused on the mission. The view from the pod was amazing the whole of London lit up was spectacular it lasted half an hour. He told her how beautiful she looked. Ziva blushed. Tony was very handsome in a black designer suit with a blue shirt and tie.

"You are not so bad yourself agent DiNozzo. We are winning? NO twinning matching clothes." He smiled and kissed her hand. He felt overcome with emotion.

He realized he didn't know when he fell in love it was a gradual thing. Maybe before Jenny died after Jeanne definitely. He missed her when he was agent afloat then that awful summer. He should of told her then before Ray and EJ.

"Cheri what are you thinking? You look sad." She patted his chest reassuringly. Tony stole a quick kiss and smiled at her embarrassed face.

"Food Ziva we have reservations for 8.30 p.m. Let's go." The Michelin star restaurant Galvin at windows was spectacular. The view was amazing they had scallops and shared different mains. The conversation flowed freely. He told her about Tim and Delilah. Ziva had never met her. He then told her about the quirky Ellie Bishop. Tony was fond of her like a little sister.

"She's a good kid. As an agent she sure as hell isn't you. She's more of an analyst still but Gibbs likes her."

"Ziva about Gibbs he's been different since you left." Ziva shook her head. Tony filled up her champagne glass.

"Tony when Jackson died I wrote him a letter expressing my condolences. I heard nothing in return that told me all I needed to know. He has moved on and that is fine." Tony shook his head feeling anger burning thru him. Ziva had killed her own brother to save Gibbs. He felt a gentle touch and looked up into dark, expressive eyes.

"Tony today has been so very special to me. Just being with you without any of this would of been enough. But thank you for all this. It is truly wonderful." Her hand covered his. Expense be damned it was worth every dime.Z

After their meal Tony took Ziva to a small intimate bar. She noticed the band and the small dance floor. Memories of Berlin and being in his arms flashed thru her mind.

"Would you do me the honor? Pretty lady." They were playing The way you look tonight very fitting. Tony hummed along making her giggle.

"You know that dance in Berlin was special. Then afterwards I really thought this is it. Finally I can tell her."

Ziva stopped moving and stared up at him. "Me also but when I saw you injured I had to protect you. It was not your fight Tony. Can we just leave the past for tonight or we will only argue. I am so tired of feeling like life is a struggle constantly."

He pulled her close. "For you sweetcheeks anything." She smiled and enjoyed being in his arms.

"Well Miss Dah-veed what's it to be?" I escort you to Moniques' or a nightcap at The Savoy?" Ziva pulled his head down and kissed him. It was slow and filled with emotion. Tony groaned and slipped his tongue between her lips. It was drug inducing the way she made him feel.

Ziva pulled back for air.

"A nightcap sounds good." She said huskily.

Ziva suddenly felt nervous Israel had been different she knew Tony was leaving. Now all she knew was a part of her soul had returned, could she let him go again? Did she want to? Would having sex cloud the issue? So many questions.

Tony could sense her hesitation. God he wanted her. He always had but if she wasn't sure. He had taken off his jacket, tie and shoes.

"Ziva hey?" He bent down next to the chair. "Stay the night and just cuddle. No pressure, I just want you next to me."

She took a deep breath stood up and took his hand. His care and consideration of her never failed to move her.

"Okay my love. First you should take a shower." Tony laughed he knew she was joking but it was such a comment from old times.

Tony spooned Ziva inhaling the fragrance of her hair. She was wearing her underwear a matching set of lace and silk in a deep shade of red.

He moved her hair and began to kiss his way from her ear round to the sweet spot on her neck. She moaned. He felt himself getting hard. God he wanted her but he had said cuddling.

"Tony this time be honest cheri that is definitely not your knee!" He grinned.

"No Ziva it isn't it's a natural reaction to being close to a nearly naked ninja."

She rolled over so she was on top of him. She felt his erection harden even more. Her eyes widened. She could feel herself getting wet knowing he wanted her so much. She bent down and began to feather kisses across his face. All the while gently clasping his hands.

"No DiNozzo. You will get your turn later my love." Ziva caressed the bulge in his boxers. She unhooked her bra. She used to worry about her breasts not being big enough but she knew Tony loved them.

He reached up tweaking one firm nipple making her gasp. He gave the other one equal attention with his clever mouth sucking, gently biting sending her into a frenzy of need.

"Ziva tell me what you want." He commanded. His fingers grazed her panties making her jerk.

"You Tony I want you. There, where your fingers are." Tony slipped one finger gently thru her folds she was soaking.

He slowly pulled her panties down never losing eye contact. God he wanted this woman forever, she was part of him.

Ziva smiled all shyness gone. "Your turn Tony. " She yanked his blue boxers down.

He pulled her to him enjoying the feeling of no clothes between them. Ziva raised herself up and very carefully took him inside her. She paused eyes wide she hadn't had sex since Israel and Tony was well endowed. Tony grabbed her hips the movement bringing him in fully stretching her.

"Oh." She gasped. Tony stilled found her clit and began to rub her nub gently, teasing. Ziva felt white heat shoot thru her. Tony knew she was getting close and began to move matching her stroke for stroke. Ziva tensed and felt pleasure shoot thru her. Feeling her release Tony jerked up and felt his own spill forth. Ziva collapsed exhausted. Tony kissed the top of her head pulling the quilt over them.

Ziva woke up pleasantly sore and aching in places not used for a long time. They had made love another twice the connection deeper each time. Panic hit her in waves they hadn't used contraception. Last time she wound up pregnant.

"Ziva what's wrong are you having regrets? " His rough voice made her stir he knew her too well.

"We did not use birth control and I am not on the pill." Tony scratched his head."Ziva I have never had any scares am sure it will be fine."

Ziva sat up in her distress not realizing what she was about to reveal. "No Tony after last time I cannot do this again." Tony also sat up his mind whirling. Ziva began to search for her underwear cheeks burning.

"Last time? Last time was Israel! Ziva what the hell are you talking about?"

"Our child Tony. Our baby who my useless body couldn't even carry." She began to sob. Tony sank back stunned. A child of Ziva and his he had dreamt it of course little ninjas with dark curls the DiNozzo smile.

"What happened you were having my baby and didn't see fit to tell me?"

Ziva was pulling on her dress tears streaking her face. "Do not Tony you have NO idea! I was coming back to you for our child. Only there was no heartbeat only twelve weeks and she was gone. Two years ago this week. I am going all we do is tear each other apart. This baby was not meant because we would be no good as parents. Goodbye Tony." She fled the room her heart breaking. Tony felt tears course down his face the perfect date, ended perfectly wrong.


	8. Chapter 8

Tony couldn't sleep after Ziva left he was due at his cousins in Henley on Thames at midday luckily it was only an hour away. His mind was abuzz. When she left he felt like he had gone thru the darkest night of his soul. Now here she was back in his life. For how long who knew. Ziva had opened up about her life in Israel the children she helped teach and how much she loved it. Her charity work helping mothers and young children. Her life had meaning and was rewarding. She even said Adam had married a fact Tony was genuinely pleased about. They shared the missing two years. Apart from the missing, most important fact. She had been pregnant with his child. The thought made his heart ache with longing. Ever since the bun in the oven photo he had secretly wanted it to be real. Why were things always so complicated between them? She pushed him away thinking she was protecting him but just tearing them both apart in the process. He needed to think he had three days left. He didn't even know if she saw a future for them both like he did. It always felt like he loved her more. He knew Ziva was private didn't show her emotions he just wished she would open up and stop running.

His cell rang."Hey McGoo you heard from Ziva lately? Yes I have seen her and no I'm not happy." Tony continued to rage it made him feel slightly better. He would sort this mess out after visiting his mother's childhood home.

* * *

Ziva lay staring at the ceiling she was beyond feeling anything just numb. She needed to leave she couldn't remain where he was. She would get the train to Paris from London. The memories there were far more pleasant than here especially after what had just happened. She drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Tony had hired a car. He missed driving. The journey to the beautiful Oxford shire village took forty five minutes. It felt good to be out of London in the fresh air. He would love to vist in the summer. The Paddington estate was known as Red Oak Hall. It was built in the 1800s and had a guest cottage. It was set in 5 acres of land complete with Tennis court and heated pool. It would fetch almost ten million dollars in today's property market. His cousin Crispian was around 42 a typical, English country gent. Ruddy cheeks, fair hair. Bad dress sense. Tony had met him maybe 4 times. He made Tony welcome asked if he was spending the night Tony said no. Saw the relief. He gave Tony the tour even though he already knew his mother's family home. From his summer there as a teenager. Elizabeth Paddington DiNozzo was one of three siblings she had gone to the USA when she was 18 and met Senior who was nearly ten years older. Clive was the eldest, then Elizabeth and Richard, Crispian's father who unfortunately had also died. Crispian had unearthed some photographs of his mother as a young girl. She was very pretty smiling shyly at the camera. Tony wondered what she'd make of the mess his life had become. He vowed to make her proud. Look after my baby mom, he thought feeling suddenly tearful. Glad he and his father had become closer. Senior wanted to be a grandfather. Tony thought it would never happen. Now he realized the only woman he wanted to have his kids with was Ziva.

* * *

Meanwhile the same lady was planning on doing what she did best. Running. Despite Monique going mental Ziva had packed a bag. Until DiNozzo had left London she couldn't be here.

Ziva boarded the Eurostar at St Pancras. She had no idea of her plans. She just wanted to be alone with her thoughts.

Tony and Crispian got along a lot better than he hoped. They had a pleasant day. Before he left Crispian presented him with a check for ten thousand pounds. "Always felt rather embarrassed over the whole affair Anthony. Least I can do old boy. You're welcome at the manor any time." Slightly stunned but happy Tony set off at four wanting to see Ziva.

Monique greeted him almost sadly. Made him a cup of coffee. "She has took off for Paris Tony. Absolutely no idea where. She just said she needed to go clear her head." Tony sighed. Oh Ziva.

Tony caught the 19.30p.m Eurostar to Paris he should be there by 22.00 p.m. He had a feeling he knew where Ziva had gone to ground. After all these years he had gotten pretty good at hunting her down. The Hotel le six was where Tony had Ziva had stayed previously it was a boutique hotel and perfectly suited his needs. He also liked the irony of the name. Always having Ziva's six or trying to.

"Is there a Miss Ziva David staying here? I know you're not supposed to give out that information. It's just I have just got here from the States and want to surprise her." He flashed his winning smile. The pretty desk clerk gave him his room key. Better safe when facing an angry ninja and the room number for Ziva.

Tony dumped his bag and prepared himself to face Ziva. She sure didn't make things easy for them. This time she would listen.

Ziva was half asleep when she heard the insistent knocking on the door. She was fairly annoyed it was almost midnight. Lounging against the door frame a huge, grin in place was DiNozzo.

Without a word she turned and returned to the warmth of her bed.

Tony was slightly taken aback. He followed her and perched on the edge of the bed.

"Ziva we need to stop doing this. You run, I chase you. Now listen, you need to know that this is it for us. I can't do this anymore it's tearing me apart. Yesterday was a huge shock. I needed time to absorb things. But you, you just cut and run as always. I love you but the fighting for you it has to be both of us. Do you love me? Simple question yes or no?"

Ziva nodded, tears falling down her face."Yes Tony I always have. That summer Gibbs was in Mexico that is how long I have loved you. I have hated you, been angry but above all that has been love. Michael was only thru boredom and wanting to please my father. You did not call. Ray was the same after Paris nothing changed. He was just there. I always wanted you."

"Oh Ziva, so much time wasted. I think I fell for you after Jeanne when I was agent afloat I missed you like hell. Then came.. Well you know the rest. It's now that matters. Do you want this, us?"

Ziva stroked his beloved face. "Yes Tony I do and I love you."

He pulled her to him, wrapping her in his arms. It wouldn't be easy but after ten years it was definitely worth the wait. They spent the following day exploring Paris again. After the recent terrorism there was air of sadness but also defiance. Tony and Ziva went up the Eiffel tower. Visited The Louvre and went shopping. Tony bought her a beautiful new winter coat in a bright shade of red. They returned to London happy and in love. Ziva had opened up like never before. Her father, Ari losing their baby nothing apart from Somalia was off limits. Monique was truly happy to see her friend glowing. Tony was to return to NCIS for two weeks and then meet Ziva in Los Angeles for the holidays. The team had 10 days leave due. She wouldn't tell him what she had planned it was a surprise. The last few days passed by too quickly. Ziva went with Tony to Heathrow little did he know 7 days before his despair on arriving would be a different kind on leaving. He wasn't looking forward to ending things with Zoe but she suspected anyway he had been cold and distant for weeks before London.

"Don't disappear on me again ninja. This battered old heart couldn't take it." She kissed him passionately. "Mon coeur, I will see you in two weeks in LA. Look after yourself I have plans for you. Your flight is being called Tony you must go. I love you. See you soon." She pulled away tears falling a mixture of happiness and sadness at being parted so soon.

Tony boarded the plane feeling like a new man. He needed no I Will list this time he knew exactly what he wanted and screw everything else. Ziva and a family his two cups. Ziva decided to head back to Israel to set things in motion. She needed to inform the school she wasn't returning and sort out the house. She had packing to do. She had lunch with Shmiel who was very pleased with her news. He spoke to Tony over Skype telling him he was a lucky man. Tony had ended things with Zoe she had taken it very gracefully. Apart from Tim nobody knew about Ziva it was private and he wanted it to stay that way. Gibbs and Abby didn't deserve to know. Tony had moved on to Ziva where he belonged. Christmas was looming and he was excited so was Ziva let the holidays begin.


	9. Chapter 9

Ziva met Tony on December the 23rd at LAX airport. She had flown in from Tel Aviv the day before giving herself chance to recover after a 16 hour flight. She was so excited for him to see their destination. It was Ziva's Christmas gift to Tony and herself. Sun, sea and relaxation. She had on a white sundress, her hair wild and curly. Her skin bronzed by the Israeli sun. She looked stunning. She heard a familiar voice say her name and turned to see her very special agent. Grinning from ear to ear Tony looked seriously attractive in a short sleeved blue shirt. He wore a pair of casual jeans. Raybans covered his eyes. She flung herself into his arms almost knocking him over. Tony grabbed her face and kissed her passionately. Even though it had only been two weeks it had felt like forever.

"So my ninja where are you taking me? Barbados, Jamaica? I hope it's not Oz that flight would be a killer."

Ziva giggled. "Bora Bora Tony. Merry Christmas, my love. I hope you will like it." Tony was stunned. "Tahiti? Mutiny on the Bounty." Ziva whacked him on the arm. She might of known he would find a movie reference.

"Near there. French Polynesia, now let us get checked in. Our flight is nearly 9 hours so you can sleep."

Tony hugged Ziva tight he couldn't quite believe this was happening. A week with the love of his life in a luxury resort?

They boarded their flight on time. Ziva had brought a book to read. They both had laptops. Tony was curious about the change in Ziva.

"Ziva don't you miss the old you a little bit? No don't, I mean guns, knives you were so badass." Ziva shook her head. "No Tony because if I want her she is still there. A part of me. I can still shoot, do martial arts. I just choose not to. I want to become a teacher. I did an undergraduate course I want to see about finishing it in the USA. Violence and death are not part of my life anymore."

Tony nodded quietly impressed by her attitude. He himself was having doubts about his future at NCIS. He was tired of Gibbs and his attitude. When he had been shot earlier in the year Tony had done a great job running the team. All he got was complaints from Gibbs he was tired of being his whipping boy. He seriously needed to think things thru. They slept a lot of the flight. Arriving at Papeete airport in Tahiti. The air was warm, magical. The connecting flight was only a hour. A 15 minutes boat ride brought them to the stunning St. Regis resort. Ziva had booked a premier over the water villa for them. It was one of 8 similar properties that all stretched out next to each other. But each had total privacy. Tony was taken aback by the beauty of the place. Ziva had researched and chosen very carefully. She had wanted something different for them. They had both travelled extensively especially Ziva. Their bedroom was huge done in warm earth tones. Terracotta and orange. A separate living room, marble bathroom with jacuzzi and outside was amazing. A private gazebo came with a whirlpool and a huge daybed.

Tony ran like a child exploring their own private jetty overlooked Mount Otemanu. "Ziva all this is just too much. It's heaven on earth." Ziva linked her arms around his head. "No cheri, it is perfect just like you." It was after lunch there but Tony felt a bit tired. "Can l interest you in a siesta?" Ziva laughed.

Their reunion sex was slow and intense. Tony kissed every part of her he could see. Making her scream Tony thanking god they were private. She hadn't joked before. Ziva fell asleep. Tony got up and went to lay on the daybed on the terrace enjoying the sunshine he too soon fell asleep. Tony woke up and looked at his cell he had slept two hours. Ziva had had a soak in the whirlpool bath and felt amazing. She was slathering her golden skin in cocoa butter. Tony began to kiss her back making her shiver with need.

"Oh no sir. Hit the shower we have dinner reservations for 7. There is plenty of time for that. As delicious as you are my love." Tony shook his head. What was with that word delicious?

The villa was all dark wood done to the best quality the bathroom was luxurious after just staying in one of the world's best hotels Tony knew he preferred their more modern villa. The setting was truly beautiful it catered to a lot of weddings. He had bought Ziva a beautiful Christmas gift. A ring had crossed his mind but it was far too soon. How soon is too soon after ten years he had debated. They needed to be together as a couple to see if they could make it work. He had tried so hard with Zoe doing things that made him feel like an impostor. Baking bread and making McGee a casserole. That just wasn't him Ziva would laugh in his face. He decided not to shave Ziva seemed to love his stubble in Israel she couldn't get enough. Ziva wore a long floaty dress in a myriad of blues and purples. She looked feminine and pretty. She was like a gypsy wild and untamed. She had huge hoops in and bangles clattered on her wrist. Tony wore a white shirt and chino shorts. His hair was quite messy. He was trying out Don Johnson Miami Vice he informed Ziva who was rather bewildered. She preferred Antonio Banderas to him having known both were married to Melanie Griffiths. The Te Pahu restaurant was casual smart. Ziva and Tony enjoyed a combination of light asian dishes. She was surprised at his adventurous spirit. The shy smile he gave her made her heart skip a beat. She almost had to pinch herself this was real. Christmas Eve was spent blissfully lazing on the sandy beach. Tony had a go at snorkeling Ziva relaxed and read her book. She had planned a special Christmas day for them. At midnight Tony kissed her passionately and they toasted with a glass of champagne. Past years were reminisced about having to work on cases. The man presumed dead who was a war veteran eventually reunited with his daughter. Delores Bromstead Tony's Secret Santa who terrified him until he bought her the doll she had always wanted.

Ziva kissed him tenderly. "That gesture touched me deeply my love. It was so thoughtful. That is the real Tony the man I fell in love with. Kind, gentle and caring." Tony stood up. He went to his bag and brought over a package. "Ziva it's time you had this back." She unwrapped her Star of David necklace. Tears began to fall.

Tony gently fastened it round her neck. "There back where it belongs. It was in my desk for two years. Even all thru the months with Zoe I'd still look at it and hope you were safe."

She flung her arms round him. Too choked to speak. They fell asleep and Ziva woke up feeling a happiness she didn't know could exist. She had bought Tony a few luxury items she knew he would love. Persel sunglasses similar to those worn by Steve McQueen in The Thomas Crown affair. She had also bought him a bottle of Clive Christian No 1 aftershave she knew he would love but not question the price. Expensive yes but it was divine and he was worth spoiling. She had lived simply the last few years and her father had left her very wealthy. She enjoyed spending some of it on Tony. The day was pure indulgence. They had couple massages at the Mira mira Clarins spa and a few other treatments. Tony pretended to be embarrassed but he loved it. Ziva had arranged for a candlelight dinner on the beach. It was secluded and absolutely perfect. Tony presented her with one carat diamond platinum earrings from Tiffanys. She was overwhelmed. They had watched the sunset and the view was beyond words. That night she was curled up next to the man she loved and couldn't believe how lucky she was. It really had been the best Christmas day ever.

She played with his chest hair. "You know Tony for a moment when I seen that box. I thought...»

Tony stroked her hair. "Ziva I thought about it but it's too soon. Honey I will marry you when the time is right."

"Yes Tony we will know. We have to get used to us being a couple first. Although so far I think we are doing rather well." Tony rolled on top of her and began to kiss her. He couldn't get enough of her.

The next few days passed in a blur of sunbathing, water sports and making love. Tony never wanted it to end. He had arranged for them to go to Vaitape. They caught the shuttle boat to Anau and from there a bus to Vaitape. They had lunch at Bloody Marys from the grill an assortment of fish. Ziva was wearing white shorts and singlet with her deep tan she looked radiant. She spoke fluent French with the locals. Tony had been told about the best place to buy pearls Arc en ceil they caught another boat there. He bought Ziva a beautiful necklace of jet black pearls. Tony asked Ziva to get dressed up they were dining at the Lagoon restaurant on their complex. She wore a deep purple dress with a scoop back that clung to her slim yet curvy ass. She also wore her pearls. The meal was excellent when they returned to their villa Ziva noticed the deck was lit with candles and tealights.

"Care to dance Miss David?" Frank Sinatra singing Witchcraft drifted out."When we danced in Berlin I had a flashback. My father and I were dancing and he said someday my Ziva you will dance with a man who deserves your love. That man was you it always has been." Tony pulled her close not knowing what to say.

She kissed him tenderly he now had full stubble she found it oh so sexy. She grabbed his hand and led him to their bedroom. Their last full day was bittersweet both knew their idyll was coming to an end. Tony clung to Ziva. They had spoken about his unhappiness at NCIS and agreed he was going to see Vance about a move. Ziva was hurt for Tony after all his loyalty to Gibbs he deserved more. She was going to move in with him and take it from there. Step by step. As long as they were together that's all that mattered. Their week in beautiful Bora Bora cemented their love and gave them a chance to just be them. The former goofball and the former assassin all grown up ten years on. It was about time.


	10. Epilogue

**A/N I would like to thank everyone who has read, liked and favourited this story. For all the reviews Sarah, Michelle Debbie L and most of all my agapi Athena for all her help and support you are amazing.**

* * *

 _New year's Eve Washington D.C 2015_

Tony and Ziva had settled into a new routine quite easily. It helped he wasn't back at NCIS until January the 3rd. They were going to look for somewhere new to live but they were in no hurry.

The couple were going to dinner with Mclilah as Tony had nicknamed them. Ziva was looking forward to meeting the pretty brunette. Tim had just started dating her when Ziva left for Israel. Gibbs and the rest still didn't know of Ziva's return she didn't want any extra pressure. After her lack of communication with them she felt disconnected. Tony had told Ziva about Abby and her move on comments. She bore her no ill will but had no desire to have her as a friend anymore. They were eating at the 1789 restaurant the menu was American after all the different countries and meals they had sampled Tony wanted his favorite steak. Ziva was wearing a simple deep teal shift dress with her beloved pearls. She adored them. Her hair was tamed and up in a style reminiscent of Audrey Hepburn in Breakfast at Tiffanys. Tony was wearing a smart grey suit and had gotten a tie in the same shade as Ziva's dress. He loved twinning he said. The restaurant was beautiful with low lighting and a romantic atmosphere. McGee was ecstatic to see his old friend and Delilah was delightful her and Ziva really hit it off. She was smart, warm confident woman who hadn't let disability ruin her life. They chatted about Dubai and their mutual experiences. Ziva loved the positive impact she had had on Tim. He had grown in the last few years.

McGee was equally impressed with the softer, feminine Ziva. He gave them a huge grin and raised his glass. "After ten years and multiple ups and downs here's to Tommy and Lisa!" Ziva and Tony burst out laughing. Tim spent an hour filling Delilah in on the history of Tiva as he jokingly called them. Tony held Ziva's hand she had offered to drive said she was sick of alcohol.

Tony had sold Ziva's sports car and the money was in his account he had informed her that if she wanted a new car the funds were there. He also had her belongings from NCIS and her apartment stored she was touched assuming her landlord had just emptied it. They left the restaurant at 10.30 p.m dropping McGee and Delilah off. Ziva wanted Tony to herself to see in 2016 it promised to be a fresh start for them both. Back at Tony's apartment which was looking slightly more homely with a few of her belongings Ziva poured him a drink. She felt nervous she knew it would be ok but she was nervous.

"Tony I have something to tell you. Maybe you should sit down. I visited my old doctor yesterday to have a series of routine checks and I got the results back today."

Tony gripped the glass his knuckles showing white. He knew their happiness was too perfect. He heard Ziva speaking far off.

"Tony did you hear me?! We are having a baby!" She stared at his stunned face.

"A baby? You're not sick? Oh god Ziva honey that's amazing." Tears streamed down his face. In one month his life had changed beyond belief.

"I am only 6 weeks it is very early days. It happened in London or maybe Paris."

"I'll look after you and our jellybean don't worry nothing is going to happen this time. I love you Ziva David and our child to be." What a way to start the year.

* * *

 _August 2016_

It was a warm day in Washington D.C when Tony and Ziva finally became parents. Daniel Anthony DiNozzo arrived into the world weighing 7lbs 5 ozs. He had given his mother a stressful pregnancy with the worry of miscarriage and then being put on bed rest due to low blood pressure.

Ziva and Tony had married quietly in a civil ceremony with Tim and Delilah as witnesses. They had bought a nice 3 bedroom house in Georgetown. Ziva using a chunk of her inheritance she had sold her father's main house in Haifa. Keeping her childhood home with its very special memories.

"Ziva he looks like me!" Tony gazed besottedly at his son. "Yes mon coeur, a very handsome little boy." She was ecstatic. Gibbs had retired due to more health issues and Tony had taken over. They now had a new probie a former Navy Seal Brett Anderson who reminded Tony of himself 15 years before. He had taken a liking to Bishop who was getting divorced.

Tony held his son and kissed his mother. He couldn't put the feeling into words. Just overwhelming love. Senior arrived with a huge bunch of flowers and a blue Teddy bear for his grandson. He was overwhelmed never thinking this day would come.

"Ziva sweetheart look at you. You look radiant, thank you for my gorgeous grandson. I always knew their was something between the two of you. I'm just grateful it finally happened and this little man is here." Ziva smiled tiredly she had had a twelve hour labor and was exhausted.

Tony kissed her tenderly. "Get some rest sweetcheeks. Daddy's got this covered." Her heart melted her two boys. A family of her own. Tears began to fall. She thought of Eli David and his comment. So this is what retirement looks like. She had forgiven her father and hoped wherever he was he could see his grandchild. Abby had sent a toy rabbit an uneasy civilness existed between them. Gibbs sometimes dropped by but again politeness. Ziva cherished Tim and Delilah and had become friends with Ellie who was going thru emotional turmoil. Seeing something of herself a few years before Ziva had offered the hand of friendship. Ducky had retired also. Jimmy and Breena Palmer were good friends and were ecstatic at the baby news. Later that night as Ziva nursed Daniel Tony watched. He always knew she'd be a good mom. His two cups finally filled.

 _December 2019_

* * *

Three years on and much to her parents joy Eliana Tali DiNozzo made her way into the world. Not expecting anymore children Ziva's unexpected pregnancy had left them overwhelmed with joy.

Ziva had almost completed her educational degree to become a teacher.

Eliana was her mother with dark, curly hair, skin tone but with her father's green eyes. She was a beautiful baby. Daniel was his father in looks but more quiet he loved to read.

A few days later settling Eliana in her crib Tony put his arms round her.

" You did it you know. Your I will list a girl and a boy." Ziva kissed him thankful for this man and her life. "Mon coeur it mattered how we ended it always did. Thanks to my hero who never gave up on me. It has ended perfectly."

Ziva David former Μossad agent who didn't believe in happy endings had finally one of her own.


End file.
